


Les Amis of Hogwarts

by Kurjat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And Montparnasse, Enjolras as a kid, Enjolras is bæ, F/M, First couple chapters are mostly about Enjolras, Grantaire will be bæ eventually, I just leave this here..., It's really a lovestory :3, Love all the barricadeboys, M/M, Muggleborn!Grantaire, Multi, Not much violens, Obsession about my barricadeboys at Hogwarts, Oh, Pureblood!Enjolras, Stars from the first year, and Enjolras is part Veela, i'm so bad at tags, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurjat/pseuds/Kurjat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras got his letter and went to Hogwarts. He is from a rich, pureblooded family and gets in troubles. He meets his friends and stuff happens ;) Read so you'll find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The very first year

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first fanfic and this isn't very good. Also English is not my native language so there will be mistakes. But enjoy!

When Enjolras got the letter, his parents were thrilled. His mother couldn't stop bubbling how exiting it was that her only child was already 11 years old and going to the school of witchcraft and wizardry, and his father said that Enjolras should make sure he would be sorted to Slytherin. Enjolras was from a very long line of pureblood Slytherins and he wanted to make his parents proud. As an only child, he was always assumed to behave himself and be successful. And he really tried to get his relatives' approval, but he had his own will and he was very hard person to get along with. He never had any friends. Also there was the fact that his mother's grandmother was a Veela, which made things even more difficult. Few days before the semester was to start, Enjolras's father gave him an owl. It was beautiful, young female pygmy-owl. Enjolras was happy and he learned to love his owl, but he had always loved cats and he secretly wished he would get one. Enjolras called his owl Gwica. On September 1st. Enjolras packed his wand (made of widow, Veela hair as a core), books and all the other stuff, took his owl and headed to the King's Cross with his parents.

~~~

Enjolras was sitting in the train. It was evening and he already had his brandnew robes on. Gwica was sleeping on his shoulder. He was alone and he was sleepy. He was deep in his thoughts when the door slammed open and a boy with black, smooth hair and feminine face came in. Behind him were group of other boys who seemed older than him.   
"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise this was taken", he hesitated a moment.  
"I'm Montparnasse. What's your name?" Boy looked Enjolras with judgement. His eyes stayed on Enjolras's new cloak and groomed hair and he looked satisfied.  
"I'm Enjolras."  
"Well Enjolras, nice to meet you. Can we sit here?" Enjolras nodded and Montparnasse and his friends sat down. They chatted until the train started to slow down. During their talk, Enjolras learned that some of Montparnasse's friends were going to Hogwarts for the first time and others second. He also learned that all of them wanted to be Slytherins. Yet, Enjolras was pretty uncomftable. There was something wrong in the way they talked about muggleborns and other houses. They talked like his parents. He had used to it but he couldn't understand why pureblooded Slytherins were better than other people. It wasn't that Enjolras didn't want to be Slytherin. And after all, these kids seemed to like him, especially after he told about his parents. His father worked in the ministry of magic and was well-known person. 

~~~

The sorting ceremony had begun. Enjolras watched when first-year-students before him were sorted and soon it was his turn. It felt like he sat there forever. Sorting hat was thinking and it had troubles to decide where to put him. After a while, it shouted out loud his home to be.   
"SLYTHERIN!" His fellow Slytherins were cheering when he walked to the table. He sat down beside a girl with long, dark hair and shabby cloak. She had been sorted before him but he couldn't remember her name. Soon Montparnasse and his friends joined them. It turned out that the girl, who introduced herself as Eponine, already knew them. After the fiest Enjolras headed towards the corridor with his new friends.

First week went fast and Hogwarts felt like home to Enjolras. He enjoyed the classes and had a great time. It didn't take too long to get used to everything. He learned that Gryffindors were Slytherins' worst enemies, Hufflepuffs were clumsy and stupid, and Ravenclaws were smartasses. Montparnasse had his little gang and Enjolras hanged out with them. They weren't very nice towards other people, and Enjolras didn't like how they called muggleborns mudbloods, but they were the only friends he had. Soon it turned out that Eponine thought almost the same way as he. After that they spend more time together and became close friends. Montparnasse didn't like that. He started to spend more time with Enjolras and wanted to be his pair in the charms class and herbology. It was a great disappointeFirst week went fast and Hogwarts felt like home to Enjolras. He enjoyed the classes and had a great time. It didn't take too long to get used to everything. He learned that Gryffindors were Slytherins' worst enemies, Hufflepuffs were clumsy and stupid, and Ravenclaws were smartasses. Montparnasse had his little gang and Enjolras hanged out with them. They weren't very nice towards other people, and Enjolras didn't like how they called muggleborns mudbloods, but they were the only friends he had. Soon it turned out that Eponine thought the same way as he. After that they spend more time together and became close friends. Montparnasse didn't like that. He started to spend more time with Enjolras and wanted to be his pair in the charms class and herbology. It was a great disappointment when professor Flitwick in one class determined their pairs. They had charms with Ravenclaws and Enjolras was horrified when his pair was a boy from Ravenclaw. He was called Combeferre. He had smooth brown hair and behind his classes were eyes brown like chocolate. He was smart but, unlike Enjolras had thought, not smartass. Actually Combeferre was very nice. Enjolras liked him and they had fun time. Enjolras was not stupid, he was actually a very good student. His only problem was that he often started an argument if he didn't agree. He had several detentions and lost many housepoints. 

After that lesson, Enjolras often joined to Combeferre and his Ravenclaw friends before their class started. Sometimes Eponine spent time with them.

~~~

It wasn't but few weeks before Christmas when Enjolras and Montparnasse had their first proper fight. Montparnasse called one of Combeferres friends muddblood. It happened in front of the Great Hall. Combeferre and his Ravenclaw friend Marius and Joly, were talking with two Gryffindors who apparently were their friends. One of them was muggleborn. He was cheerful, dark haired boy with who Enjolras had never spoken but he knew his name was Courfeyrac. Combeferre had metioned him couple times and they had potions and transfiguration together with Gryffindor so Enjolras knew him somehow. Enjolras, Eponine and Montparnasse (with his small gang) were passing them as Montparnasse shoved him and hissed into his ear: "Get out of my way filthy mudblood!" Enjolras was close to him and heard that.   
"And why did you do that?" he asked.  
"'Cause it's true. Somebody had to tell that to him. Or do you disagree?" Montparnasse smirked. Enjolras met Combeferre's eyes and he felt the heat creep into his cheeks.  
"Actually I do disagree", he said loud and stopped. Montparnasse looked surprised for a while.  
"You cannot disagree, Enjolras. He doesn't belong to this school. Hogwarts is only for witches and wizards. And he is neither of them and you should know that"  
"Well he is a wizard if he is here. And I know he happens to be a very good wizard" and so it went on. Their voices grew louder and louder and soon many students were listening. They shouted to eachothers and had long ago moved to a personal level of insults. Luckily, before Montparnasse could pull his wand from his pocket, professor Snape stopped their fight and gave them both detention. After that fight their friendship didn't get back to normal. Before their next potions class Courfeyrac came to thank him and Enjolras was glad that he had disagreed with Montparnasse.

~~~

Enjolras spent his Christmas in a huge mansion on a countryside with his family. He got letters from Eponine and Combeferre but Montparnasse stayed silent. Before they got home from Hogwarts Eponine had asked him if he could write her first so she could sent her answer back with Gwica. Enjolras knew her family wasn't very nice and they didn't have any money. Enjolras wrote to both of his friends almost daily. He missed Hogwarts so he was very happy to get back to school.

The spring went fast. Enjolras spent most of his time with Eponine and sometimes they spent time with Combeferre, Marius, Joly and Courfeyrac. Joly was nervous, always worried and he had obsession to take care of everybody's health and worry of his own health. Marius was smart but quiet and sometimes awkward little fellow. He had brown hair and freckles. Marius and Courfeyrac had become friends when they met at the King's Cross at their very first day. It was kind of funny because Courfeyrac was loud, everybody's friend and ostentatious and Marius was almost opposite from him. After all Enjolras liked them a lot.

~~~

Enjolras was smart enough not to tell his parents about his other friends. When his mother asked him about them he didn't mention their houses or bloodstatuses. Montparnasse and his gang despised him and his friends but he really didn't care. Summer was coming and the exams would be over soon. They all had been busy with their studies. Enjolras had done well and he had only the last exam left. He had spent the whole afternoon in a library. He was deep in reading his transfigurations' notes and jumped when Eponine slumped into the chair before him. She had been crying. Enjolras could guess that the reason for her tears was her family.  
"Um. Enjolras. Can I come to your place for the first week of the holiday?" her voice was a little shaky.   
"Of course you can. Is everything okay? I mean obviously not, but you still have place where to go after that week?"   
"Yeah. It's not about that. My father just got out of the jail and the whole house will be a mess for a while. Mom said that she doesn't want me to be on their way so she told me to get some place for a week." Enjolras nodded. She had told him that her home was unstable. Eponine was the eldest child, Azelma was only a year younger. Her mother had given her youngest brothers away and Gavroche was four years younger than Eponine. They didn't speak a lot about their families. And so after that short conversation Enjolras wrote a letter to his parents and went to the owlery to find Gwica.

~~~

He promised to Combeferre, Marius, Joly and Courfeyrac that he would write them. Combeferre told him that he could visit him whenever he wanted. He gave Enjolras his address. He lived in a suburb with his parents and two littlesisters. Enjolras's parents weren't too happy to hear that Eponine would live with them for a week, but they didn't complain.


	2. 2nd. Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Enjolras and his friends' second year in Hogwarts and things aren't always easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. Enjoy! :)

When he stepped on the platform 9 3/4 he was drowned in hugs. Courfeyrac jumped on him and shouted to Combeferre, Marius and Eponine who rushed to hug him. Enjolras's father looked disapproval and his mother raised her eyebrows when she saw Combeferre and Marius in blue and bronze ties and Ravenclaw's eagle symbol, and Courfeyrac in Gryffindor's red and gold. Eponine greeted them politely and after that hugged Enjolras.

~~~ 

They sat in the train and spoke about their summer. Enjolras was very comftable, but it didn't take too long when Montparnasse found his way to them.   
"Oh, look who's here... the bloodtraitor. 'Ponine I thought that you were smart enough to know better what kind of people you should spent your time with, but I see that I was wrong. Your parents didn't seem very pleased, did they, Enjolras?" Before anyone could answer Montparnasse walked away.  
"Don't care about him. He just wants to annoy you", Combeferre said calmly.   
"I have to live in the same room with him the next six years..." Enjolras was angry. He was proud about his friends, at least he wanted to be, but he wished his parents wouldn't know about them. Gwica howled quietly and bit his ear softly.

~~~

Eponine's sister Azelma was sorted in Slytherin and it wasn't a surprise. Enjolras's second year started badly. Montparnasse was mean to him and he got a letter from his parents were they asked why he was friends with such a riffraffs. He did his homework with Eponine and Combeferre in the library. He tried to sit with Eponine in every class, but professors were against him and he often ended up being pairs with Montparnasse or some of the other Slytherins who didn't like him. He didn't spend much time in the Slytherin's commonroom. He wasn't lonely, but he was still sad. His parents wrote him less frequently and the letters were short. One morning when he was going to the Great Hall for the breakfast he decided to sit with Combeferre and Joly since Eponine wasn't there. His friends looked at him confused, but didn't ask questions. Other Ravenclaws glared at him but he really didn't care.

~~~

After that morning Enjolras always sat in the Ravenclaw's table with Combeferre, Marius and Joly. Eponine sat with them sometimes. In Quidditch Enjolras didn't pick up a side. He liked Quidditch but he didn't want to support anybody. He got a lots of critics, but he didn't care about that either. Enjolras felt like there was something wrong with him. Maybe the Sorting Hat had made a mistake when it put him into Slytherin. Perhaps he was supposed to be something other than Slytherin. Or what if he didn't belong in anywhere? Luckily he had his friends. Combeferre and Courfeyrac spent all the time they could with him and Eponine also, but still he didn't feel happy. Eponine still had some Slytherin friends and she wasn't rejected. They had their herbology classes with Hufflepuffs. He was pair with Eponine but one Monday she had to go to the Hospital wing because she had flu. Enjolras was alone. It was cold and rainy day and the weather made him miserable. They were waiting professor Crouch to arrive. Other Slytherins were standing in one group and Enjolras read the Daily Prophet alone. Hufflepuffs came later and they were chatting in smaller groups. Enjolras remembered some of them but didn't know their names.  
"Hi! Can I join you?" Enjolras lifted his head. In front of him was standing one Hufflepuff. It was weird that one of them actually was alone. Usually Hufflepuff were all friends with everyone from their house. Of course they were nice to other students too, but they stayed away from the Slytherins. This boy had long, braided, slightly ginger hair and flowers in it. He was short and he had freckles in his nose. His smile reached in his clear grey eyes.  
"Um, yeah. No problem", Enjolras really tried to smile. He had put his Daily Prophet back to his bag.  
"I'm Jean Prouvaire, call me Jehan. And you are Enjolras", boy, Jehan, gave his hand and Enjolras shook it. He didn't bother to ask how this kid knew his name. Jehan started to chat with him like nothing. He didn't ask Enjolras why he was alone. It turned out that they had had couple classes together last year but Enjolras didn't remember seeing him before. Jehan was very kind and interesting person. He loved herbology and potions. He had a black cat called Aconite. He wrote poetry and loved to read it. Enjolras noticed that he was very open person but also a little bit shy. When their class started Jehan followed Enjolras and was his pair. Enjolras liked this slightly weird boy. Jehan never asked a thing and didn't care when Slytherins mocked him. After their class Jehan and Enjolras went to the Great Hall together. Jehan followed him to the Ravenclaw's table. His friends were confused when Jehan introduced himself and sat down to eat with them like it would be the most natural thing to do. Enjolras didn't answer to Combeferre's questioning look.

~~~

From that day on Jehan hung out with them. He often joined Enjolras and Eponine in the herbology. Enjolras became upset again when Christmas came closer. He didn't want to go home but his parents didn't let him stay in Hogwarts. Eponine, Jehan and Combeferre were all going to spend their Christmas there. Enjolras went home and spent another Christmas in the mansion in coutryside with his proud, pureblooded, Slytherin family. 

~~~

After Christmas Enjolras was more than relieved that the school started again. He had several arguments with his parents during the holiday. Eponine, Jehan and Combeferre had had a wonderful time and Enjolras envied them. He ignored his friends' questions about his holiday and behaved like everything was fine. Their second year in Hogwarts ended up quickly. Enjolras hoped that the year could last forever. He wanted to stay in Hogwarts but he knew that he had to go back home after all. Besides he had to get along with his parents until he had their permission that he could visit at Hogsmeade next year. Enjolras's parents didn't like his friends. That was simple, but Enjolras didn't like to be told who he couldn't be friends with. And that was complicated. During the spring he had many fights with his parents and eventually Gwica stopped bringing him letters from them. He didn't write them and they didn't write him. He was more nervous than ever when he at the end of the semester, stepped out of the Hogwarts Express. He didn't know if his parents were there waiting for him. But they were. Enjolras said goodbye to his friends and went home with his parents. This summer was his worst summer ever. He fought with his parents all the time and they demanded him to find "proper" friends. Eventually Enjolras wrote to Combeferre:  
'Hi, 'Ferre! How's it going? Remember when I told you that my mom and dad don't like that I'm friends with other than Slyherins? Well, we've been fighting all the time (and when I say all the time, I mean it) and now I'm getting tired. Right now I'm so mad I could burn this house down. I won't stand it here so is it possible that I could come to your place for the rest of the summer? It would be great. But it's also okay if I can't, I get it. I will leave home anyway. Just gonna leave a note for my parents and take some money and be off tomorrow night. I already have my stuff for the next year since we went to the Diagon Alley three days ago, so that won't be a problem. Send your response with Gwica, she'll find me where ever I am. I'll propably stay in the Leaky Cauldron if I don't get your response before I leave.  
-E'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hard but fun time writing this chapter. These first chapters are short 'cause there isn't so much to write. Things go slow at this point, sorry about that, but it's only their second year so there is time to get all the characters on board ;) I've already started writing the third chapter and I think it will soon be ready.


	3. The 3rd. Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their third year at Hogwarts and the winds of chances are blowing slowly but steadily yet sometimes a bit faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long writing this chapter. I wasn't able to write for a week so it took a while to get in mood again. I haven't checked my text for the mistakes so this text will be full of them, still I wanted to post this as soon as possible. So here we are and my babes are growing up. Enjoy! :)

Gwica brought Combeferre's response before Enjolras left in the next evening. Combeferre, as usual, was reasonable and said that of course he could come, but he shouldn't leave before the next morning. He said that Enjolras should take a train to the station which was near their home and he would meet him there. He also said that Enjolras should tell his parents that he would go. Enjolras knew that Combeferre was right, so he went to bed and in the morning he told his parents. They tried to stop him, but eventually his father took him to the King's Cross station and soon Enjolras was in a train and on his way to Combeferre's.

~~~ 

The last two weeks of their vacation Enjolras spent with Combeferre and his family. They were very nice people. They played Quidditch with Combeferre's little sisters and read and talked and Enjolras was very happy. But he was even more happier, when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. His parents wrote to him after the first week at school. Enjolras told Eponine what had happened with his parents. She understood how hard it could be with parents. Enjolras didn't tell anything to his other friends, and neither Combeferre nor Eponine spoke about it. Weekly schedule helped Enjolras to forget his troubles with his family and soon it was time for the first visit at Hogsmeade. When others started to talk about it, Enjolras remembered that he had left before his parents had signed the paper that he had the permission to go to the Hogsmeade. He told about it to his friends. Jehan suggested that he would write to his parents and ask, but Enjolras was too proud to do that. Courfeyrac said that he could always counterfeit his father's or mother's signature, but he was too virtuous.  
"At the end it's not so special place. Just another little village and nothing more", said Joly who had been there before with his parents. Still Enjolras was upset when he looked how his friends left together towards the Hogsmeade. When his friends were gone he headed to the library. He thought that he could finally do that essay to professor Vector. On his way to library, he almost got knocked out by a tall fourth year Gryffindor.   
"Sorry! Didn't mean to run over you! Are you allright?" the boy had friendly gray eyes and he really sounded worried.  
"I'm okay, it's fine", Enjolras rubbed his rib and he would probably have a bruise there but it didn't hurt very much. He started to move away but the boy stopped him.  
"Hold on! You are a friend of Courfeyrac, aren't you? You were the one who started a fight with that little shit on your first year."  
"How can you remember something like that? But yeah, I am a friend of Courfeyrac."  
"One couldn't easily forget a kid lookin' like you. And I like those who defent their friends. Call me Bahorel", he shook Enjolras's hand with a tight grip.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Enjolras", Enjolras was still a bit confused by the kindness Bahorel had shown to him.  
"So you couldn't get to Hogsmeade either? Professor McGonagall forbid me from going because last year I fought with one idiot in the Three Broomsticks... Why aren't you going?" Bahorel and Enjolras stayed there and talked many things. Enjolras told that his parents didn't give him permission. It turned out that Bahorel used his fists more than he should and McGonagall had forbidden him all the visits at the Hogsmeade during the fall. Enjolras and Bahorel got along very well. They chatted until their friends came from the village and then said goodbyes to each others. With Bahorel the time flew and they had very fun. Enjolras's friends told him everything and got him sweets from the Honeydukes. Courfeyrac was thrilled when Enjolras told that he had met Bahorel. It turned out that they actually were very good friends.

~~~

The weather turned colder and everyone had more and more work with their studies. They couldn't spent very much time together. Enjolras sat with Eponine in the Slytherin's commonroom and wrote an essay about merpeople. Eponine was frustrated. She wasn't interested about school right now, not that she would have been earlier. Thanks to Enjolras, who made her do her homework, Eponine was doing okay at the classes. She was clever girl but too lazy.  
"Why don't we just go and find the others so we could have some fun? You can do that essay later."  
"No, I must do this now. Besides everyone else do homework too so they don't have time to have fun. You don't have time either."  
"I have time to do things later. Besides I can't stand how 'Parnasse is talking about us", she nodded torwards the corner where Montparnasse was speaking with his friends. They all gave Enjolras and Eponine glances and it was obvious that they were talking about them and whatever they talked, it was nothing good. Enjolras glared at them, took his books and bag and left. Eponine came after him. They headed torwards the library. When they came to the library they had a pleasant sight. All their friends were there.  
"We hoped you would came here eventually!" Courfeyrac whispered them. Eponine and Enjolras sat down and they all started to talk, whispering of course, but it didn't take long from them to get kicked out of the library since they had a bad habit to talk too loud no matter where they were. The weather wasn't very nice so they ended up looking for an empty classroom. After all none of them studied and their books were laying around forgotten. Their fun ended when professor McGonagall walked in. She wasn't very happy to find her students fooling around in an empty classroom at eight a'clock in the evening. It was Enjolras who managed to talk them out of trouble by saying that they were studying but it got out of hand because none of them knew if Polyjuice Potion would work with merpeople. It was clear that professor McGonagall didn't believe a word, but luckily she had a good day. She said that if they wanted to study together they should make a study club. Combeferre, Enjolras, Jehan and Marius got so exited about the advice that professor McGonagall couldn't get away before all the details were done and they had an offical study club. She gave a permission that they could use one of her classrooms twice a week in the evening. Then she drove them off and everyone headed to their own dormitories.

~~~

The next weeks went pass and it took a while until Enjolras and his friends managed to find two evenings in a week for their meetings that would be fine to everyone. Finally in their third offical meeting on Tuesday Courfeyrac said that they should pick up a name for their group. There were many suggestions but eventually they ended up with a name which was actually French. Les Amis de l'ABC they were, The Friends of the ABC. 

~~~

Enjolras had very little free time after their club started. Christmas came fast and again Enjolras packed his stuff and spent christmas with his family. Most of his friends went home too. This was the time when Enjolras started to grow up. He was mentally stronger. He argued and disagreed with his parents and relatives more often in improtant things about society and humanrights but also in not so important things like the length of his hair. He asked his father to write the paper and so he had a permission to go to Hogsmeade at spring. He wrote to all his friends during the Christmas holiday. Courfeyrac told that some of his Gryffindor friends were interested about their group. Or one of them. The other one was a cynic but Musichetta, who was one year older than they, was nice and little sparky person. Enjolras didn't know her very well, but he knew the other one. His name was Grantaire, but he wanted to be called R. Enjolras knew he had his own opinions and they had had some arguments. R was usually quiet but those times he spoke, he was very good with words and even though he was very different from Enjolras, Enjolras respected him. Courfeyrac also said that Musichetta had one Hufflepuff friend who would came with her to their next meeting. He was called Feuilly. He was the same age as Bahorel and Musichetta. Enjolras had met him. Feuilly was very reasonable ginger haired boy. Jehan told him that he had this friend called Bossuet and he wanted to bring him to the meetings. Enjolras told his friends that they all would be more than welcome. Christmas ended quickly and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. At their first meeting after Christmas they didn't study, not that they would have been studying very much before. Their study club had not been succesful and mostly they just had spent time together and had fun but they had also talked about serious things. The new members of the ABC were very nice. Jehan had brought Lesgle, mostly called Bossuet, with him. Bossuet was also a very good friend of Joly. Bossuet was the most unlucky person Enjolras had ever met but he was friend for everyone and goodhearted. They spent the whole time getting known each others. Enjolras was amazed how well all those people got along. Everyone were so different but there was something that pulled them together. That something was, he later learned, the will to change things into better. And the will made all of them similiar, all of them apart from Grantaire. Grantaire was the most cynic person Enjolras had ever met. Not that all of them wouldn't like him, but Enjolras had a nasty feeling that he was the boy with who Enjolras would be in troubles within time.

~~~

During the spring, the Les Amis got more and more political. None of them were adults enough to really talk about politics, but for them it was just for fun. They still called their group a study club, but it was far from it. One day Enjolras was sitting with Combeferre and Courfeyrac in the library and he realized that it was unusual that he sat with not only one but two of his friends and actually studied. With Combeferre it was easy to just sit down with books and read hours, but they rarely did their homework together. Courfeyrac was loud and lively person and it was out of his nature to focus on something as boring as homework. The three of them had become very close during these three years. Enjolras drowned on his own thoughts. He was hit back to the reality when Combeferre loudly shut his books.  
"What's in your mind Enj? You thinking about our next meeting? I think we should decide what we are talking about in each meeting because our time is limited and we have no time to talk about everything. We should make a schedule so we remember what is our subject."  
"'Ferre, usually I'd say you are too systematic, but now I agree with you" said Courfeyrac who was glad to have a reason to stop studying.  
"You are propably right. We should think about the subjects in the next meeting and make a list." Enjolras thought Combeferre's idea was good. So in their next meeting, they didn't just chat about random things but made a list. Everyone had a subject they wanted to talk about. The list was difficult to do because everyone had different opininons about the importance of the subjects. Eventually they raffled the order. That day they didn't have a subject so they split up earlier than usually.

~~~

The meetings of the Les Amis, the visits at Hogsmeade and the incoming exams took a lot time and Enjolras didn't have time to do anything extra. As usual, he was also worried about the summer. The warmer the weather got the faster the time went on for the great misery of Enjolras. He wasn't the onlyone who wasn't happy to get back home. Eponine, as much as she didn't like the school, didn't want to get home either. Her little brother Gavroche was supposed to start school next year and the family didn't have money to pay his books, so it would be really tough for Eponine to be home. But as we all know, the time won't stop and summer came eventually. The Les Amis made a deal that they would see each others during the summer and Joly went straight to Bossuets when the school ended. With this deal in his mind, Enjolras left the King's Cross station with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take some time since it's gonna be long so it won't be ready very quickly.


	4. The 4th. Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Enjolras's fourth year in Hogwarts and the year is full of confusion, happiness, and surprising situations, but also not so surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came faster than I thought and it's also not so long, but I decided to move some things to the later chapters. Hope you like and enjoy! :)

They met at the end of their vacation at Marius's grandfather's house. All of the Les Amis were there, apart from Grantaire who hadn't make it. Marius lived with his grandfather in a great mansion in London. He was old, sparky, whitehaired wizard. They spent couple days there and after that Enjolras went to buy his schoolstuff from Diagon Alley with Courfeyrac and Combeferre. When he returned home there were only few days and the school would start. Enjolras had had a good summer. His parents had left him alone so they didn't fight a lot. It was an early evening and Enjolras was at his room when his mother came to talk to him:  
"I have said this before and I say it also now. You should let me cut your hair. It's too long, Enjolras! That isn't clean anymore. If your grandparents saw that, they'd be terrified." Enjolras hadn't let his mother cut his hair since last Christmas. He liked it when it was longer. He had always had very short hair like all his male relatives had. When it was longer it suited him better and it was the first time Enjolras could say that his hair actually looked good. It was curly and now it looked a little messy but natural and the golden colour got into it's rights. However his parents didn't appreciate it. The length of ones hair was one of the family's stupid traditions and if someone broke it, no one took it very well.  
"I like it this way and it's my hair. Besides I'm going back to Hogwarts soon and they won't be there looking at it. So you can just leave now if there was nothing else you wanted to say." His mother said nothing. She stood there for a while and since Enjolras said or did nothing more, she left.

~~~

"Hi everyone! This is Gavroche, my little brother. I have told you about him. Is it okay if he sits here with us?" Eponine stood at the doorway with a small eleven-year-old kid with dull darkbrown hair and bright eyes. They were at the train on their way to Hogwarts. Enjolras had once met Gavroche. He was stubborn and lively boy with a huge amount of smartness.  
"Hi Gav and 'Ponine, nice to see you again. Of course he can sit here. No need to even ask." Enjolras and Gavroche got along well, but during the evening it turned out that there was one person over everyone who Gavroche liked, and who liked Gavroche, and that person was Courfeyrac. It was like they would have known each others forever. Enjolras was happy to get back to Hogwarts with his friends. He was looking forward the beginning year. He thought that even Montparnasse couldn't ruin his mood. The night went on and soon they were eating in the Great Hall. The sorting had gone fast and Eponine had been very nervous. Eventually Gavroche had been sorted into Gryffindor. He had almost run to the Gryffindor's table. Now he sat with Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Bahorel and Musichetta. They were having fun. Eponine was silent, but she looked very pleased. Enjolras wasn't sure if it was because she was happy for Gavroche or if she was happy that she was back to Hogwarts, like Enjolras was. Perhaps both. No matter how different families they were from, there were some things that united them. They were both from long lines of Slytherin and neither of them got along with their parents. Eponine was as strong willed as he was and she had had a rough life which had hardened her. The same hardess was seen in Gavroche and Azelma, even though all three of them were very different.

The year started well even though Enjolras had to sleep in the same room with Montparnasse who didn't make things easy. The Les Amis de l'ABC continued their meetings on two nights at a week. Enjolras was happy to learn new things, he enjoyed watching quidditch and seeing some of his friends playing. His parents send him rarely very short letters but sometimes Gwica flew to him at the Great Hall in morning just to see him. Enjolras didn't really care if his parents were angry with him. He was at Hogwarts with his friends and that was all that mattered to him right now.

~~~

It was almost Christmas when Enjolras started to pay attention on Eponine's weird action. She spent more time around Marius, laughed at his terrible jokes and talked a lot about him. Enjolras wasn't the only one who had noticed this, but nobody really talked about it. Combeferre gave the two of them knowing glances, Courfeyrac and Bahorel made some insinuations every now and then and Jehan, Joly and Musichetta giggled behind Eponine and Marius's back. Of course there were Bossuet and Feuilly who had no idea about anything. And Marius himself hadn't got a clue that there was something going on. Enjolras felt sorry for Eponine that she had to have a crush on a boy who barely even saw her and if he did, he saw her only as a friend. Marius wasn't a mean person, he just wasn't like Combeferre or Jehan who could easily notice other people's feelings. 

That Christmas was the first one Enjolras spent in Hogwarts. He had send a letter to his parents that he wouldn't come home. They weren't okay with that, but eventually they gave up. So Enjolras spent his very first Christmas with his friends in Hogwarts, what felt like a home to him nowadays. Well, not all of his friends were there. Eponine, Gavroche, Jehan, Grantaire and Enjolras spent their Christmas together. Eponine, Enjolras and Jehan sneaked into Gryffindor's tower late evening before Christmas Day. They slept there since there were barely nobody else than Gavroche and Grantaire. Enjolras had his best Christmas ever and he was almost disappointed when the holiday ended. Courfeyrac was jelous when they told about their Christmas. Eponine was busy with staring Marius and Jehan silently sang his own songs. Grantaire hadn't come to their first meeting after Christmas. He had that habit to come and go as he wanted. Sometimes he was there and other times he wasn't. Enjolras thought it was annoying and he had said that but Grantaire didn't care. Soon Enjolras was ripped away from his thoughts.  
"I have this friend. She is a year younger than I am and she has been very sweet to me in the past. She has friends and I think that she really doesn't need more, but I think I should... uh... pay my depths..?" Bossuet had started to talk in the middle of everything but suddenly everyone was listening to him. His voice was uncertain and quiet, which was unusual.  
"So I was thinking if I could invite her here? She really is a very nice girl. And she has been so good to me. Never called me clumsy or anything. Nice girl... Really. So. I-is it fine if I bring her here s-sometime? I promiseyou'lllikeher,s-shereallyis-" Bossuet started to talk faster and faster and eventually Combeferre had to stop him:  
"It's fine. She is very welcome whenever she wants to come." Bossuet looked relieved. Poor guy. He didn't have easy life. He was unlucky and vulnerable to all incidents. Yet, he was always a very good friend and never mean.

~~~

It wasn't until the end of April before Bossuet brought his friend with him. She was slender blond girl. Her hair was long and she had huge, lightblue eyes.  
"So. Everyone, this is Cosette. Cosette, this is, uhm, everyone... I'm sure they can introduce themselves." Cosette, like Bossuet had said, was indeed nice girl. Enjolras wasn't sure if it was fake kind of kindness or if she really was so kind that it seemed unnatural, propably the last one. However, Enjolras eventually liked her. Cosette enjoyed their company. So after the meeting she asked if she could join them some other time. Marius replayed her faster than anyone ever thought would be possible from him. He seemed to be surprised himself and his cheeks flew bright red. Eponine's eyes glimpsed between Marius and Cosette. Cosette didn't seem to notice anything or she ignored it wery well.

"I won't come to the next meeting if she is coming." Enjolras looked Eponine slightly confuced. They were sitting in the Slytherin's commonroom. Eponine sat in the chair all limbs crossed and she looked furious.   
"Did you see how he looked at her when she wheedled and waved her beautiful and perfect goddamn hair", Eponine imitated Cosette's voice and action. Enjolras felt more confuced. He had never thought that Eponine was that type of girl who doomed from the first impression.  
"U talking about Marius?"  
"Of course I'm talking about Marius! Who else? Stop being an idiot, Enj! You know I like him!" Eponine was so upset that Enjolras felt like it would be best to say nothing. The rest of the evening Eponine droned about Cosette and Marius and Enjolras tried to ignore her. Eponine didn't care that Enjolras didn't react in her speach. To speak the truth, Enjolras wasn't sure if she even noticed him. She was so deep in her annoyance that she hardly noticed anything. As a loyal friend, Enjolras sat with her until it was late night and she had stopped talking. After that Enjolras carefully suggested that they should go to sleep.

~~~

"Did you saw her eyes? Oh, and the way she waves her wand when she does those spells..." It was couple weeks later when Marius started this habbit to talk about Cosette in the breakfast. They were sitting at the Ravenclaw's table. Enjolras sat opposite from Eponine and he saw how much she hurt. It didn't take very long until she left the table and rushed away from the Great Hall. Enjolras went after her but she told him to leave her alone so he returned to the Great Hall. Combeferre looked worried when Enjolras returned but Enjolras just shook his head. All their Gryffindor friends were sitting on their own table and Cosette was sitting with her friends at the Hufflepuff's table. Marius hadn't even noticed when Eponine left and Enjolras felt annoyed for her. Marius could be so stupid that sometimes Enjolras wanted to punch him in the face. Enjolras wasn't the only one who wasn't happy with the situation. Combeferre and Jehan followed him when he left the table. Joly and Bossuet sat with Marius but they had their own conversation and Marius didn't seem to notice it. 

It was sunny and warm Saturday morning. The three of them headed to the lake. They sat in the grass and listened the singing of birds. Jehan had his little flowerly notebook and quill with him and he started to write his poems. Combeferre was in his own thoughts and Enjolras could guess that they were about homework. Enjolras looked around him. It was amazing how fast the summer was comming. The grass was already green and the early flowers were growing. No matter how sorry he was for Eponine, he still felt happy about the warmth of the sun and the calmness of that little spot where they were sitting. There was no other students nearby. Enjolras knew that they really should be studying for the exams but he was happy to have a break. After a while the peace was broken by Courfeyrac and Bahorel who run from from the castle to them.   
"Bahorel, shouldn't you be studying for you O.W.L.'s?" Bahorel waved Combeferre's question away and sat beside Enjolras. Courfeyrac read Jehan's poem over his shoulder. And when Jehan noticed that, he gave Courfeyrac a sharp nudge with his elbow.  
"Courf! It ain't ready!" Courfeyrac laughted and sat beside Combeferre. They chatted happily and after a while Feuilly came to them. He was comming to get Bahorel to study with him, but he ended up staying with them. Eventually that Saturday became a day off from studies for all the Les Amis.

~~~

Soon it was another end of the semester in Hogwarts and Enjolras felt worse than ever before. He had had his best year ever and he thought that he had also been a good student this year and, apart from those few arguments and the following detentions, he had held his temper quite well. Eponine avoided Marius so their group had to split up sometimes because no one wanted to leave anyone alone. Cosette had spent some time with them and Eponine had disappeared every time she was on sight. Cosette had noticed Eponine's weird action, but she didn't talk about it, Marius on the other hand was too interested about Cosette that he barely noticed anything else. In the train on their way home, they made an agreement that they would meet again in this summer. Both Combeferre and Courfeyrac told him to visit them during the summer if he wanted. Enjolras felt a little better and when he saw his parents he had prepared to stand his parents at least the part of the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some little teenage drama. Wasn't sure if I should make Eponine so obvious and dramatic but here we are again! I have started writing the next chapter but it might take a while to get it done. After all you can never know, so I might get it ready earlier than I planned, like what happened with this one. We'll see ;) remember that I always like to have comments and answer to your questions :)


	5. The 5th. Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong and right and wrong again. The OWLS are coming and Les Amis has a lot to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I've been so busy at the time. It took a lot of effort from me to write this chapter and it's also longer than the others because now I actually had something to write about. I didn't reread this so sorry for the mistakes. This one is a little bit sad, so sorry about that also. But anyways, enjoy! :)

Enjolras couldn't stand his parents anymore. His father had said things that he could never forgive him. He was still furious and he probably had a black eye by now since his gather hadn't only insulted him and his friends but also lost his control and hit him. It was almost night and he was sitting on a quiet street away from his home and thought what was wise to do. He had money in Gringotts at his own vault and he would get along with that but he didn't have a place to sleep. He needed a place to stay for two weeks and after that he would go back to Hogwarts and live there a year and maybe professor Dumbledore would give him a permission to live there also the next summer. He could always ask Courfeyrac or Combeferre if he could live with either if them. He took his stuff and headed into an old pub which was always full of muggles. In the pub Enjolras wrote a letter to Combeferre. He told him that he had left home but he was fine and no need to worry. After that he wondered which one of his friends would live the nearest but then again, it was already ten o'clock by now and he didn't want to bother them. And he certainly didn't want to explain the whole story to them. So he decided that he'd go to the Leaky Cauldron. He was about to send the letter to Combeferre but then he thought that he didn't want to bother him either if he wasn't going to bother his other friends so he just put the letter in his bag. He got his things and started to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't so far, but still Enjolras wasn't comfortable since the London was a big city and could be dangerous at night time. He knew he hadn't the permission to use magic but he still decided to keep his wand on his hand. Just in case. The Leaky Cauldron was luckily still open and Enjolras got a room from there. When he reached to his room, it was already midnight and he was deadly tired. He just fell in his bed and slept there until the morning.

~~~

The next few days Enjolras tried to figure out what to do. Deep in his mind he hoped that his parents would come to search for him and take him home, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew his father better than that. His father thought that Enjolras would come back when he realised his mistake, but that was something Enjolras would never do. So he spent his days in the Diagon Alley and wandered around. He didn't spend money on anything useless but he brought his new books an used his waste time studying his summer homework. And when the homework was done, he studied some more. He knew the fifth year would be difficult because of the OWLS so he hoped the extra studies would help him pass with good grades. He still didn't know what he wanted to do in the future, but he hoped it was something useful. The firts letters from his friends after he left home came few days late since the owls had some troubles to find him. So when he finally sent the answers he got few more letters where his friends asked him why he didn't answer as fast as usual. He only said that he was very busy and asked when everyone would be at the Diagon Alley. He didn't know why he didn't tell his friends about the situation. The bartender Tom asked him once why he was there but Enjolras just gave him his the most charming smile and said that his parents were on a vacation but he didn't want to go so he came here to spent his holiday. Enjolras knew very well his affect on people. As it was, Tom didn't suspect anything. Ejolras was part veela yes and because of that, very good-looking, but he also had the ability to make people trust in him. He was good with words, in good and bad, and he knew how to use those things together to get what he wanted. But he didn't do that very often. Usually he just ignored people's stares and acted like anybody fifteen-year-old. He wanted people to like him as who he was, not who he could be, and he also wanted to achieve his goals with honest work.

~~~

It was a week after Enjolras left home when his friends came to the Diagon Alley. Enjolras was happy but he was also worried because he still hadn't told his friends what had happened. During this week he had also made social relationships with the local people and they greeted him as they saw him. Enjolras couldn't be indiscernible so his friends would know something was wrong. And so the day came. They had agreed to meet in front of Gringotts at midday and when Enjolras got there almost everyone were already there. Courfeyrac jumbed on him and gave him a wild hug. Eponine and Jehan hugged him also. As Enjolras looked at his friends he thought that everything was fine again.  
"So. Where do we go first?" Joly asked.  
"The books first?"  
"No ferre. I'm not gonna carry heavy schoolbooks the whole day!"  
"I have to get a new cloak."  
"Me too! Let's get them first. And I can say that we're not the only ones who need a new cloak. You all are so much taller than I remembered!" Enjolras listened his friends' talk and he just smiled widely. Grantaire gave him a confused look and Enjolras just shook slightly his head and his smile was even more wider if it's possible. They went to the Madam Malkin's and as Enjolras stepped in after his friends Madam greeted him.  
"Oh hello again dear! It's nice to see you. These are the friends you told me about?" Enjolras ignored his friends' weird glances and gave a smile to Madam.  
"Nice to see you too Madam. These are the friends yes. How's your day?"  
"Oh very well, very well. Even better now! So who is first?" Madam Malking smiled at Enjolras's friends and as she started to work on Courfeyrac's cloak she muttered: "Such a charming young man indeed."  
As Enjolras had thought Madam Malkin wasn't the only one to greet him in the shops and streets.  
"How long have you been here? You have already bought everyhting." Eponine asked him and looked suspicious.  
"I visited here already earlier." Enjolras said and it wasn't truly a lie. As most of them had already left, Combeferre stayed behind.  
"E, what's going on?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You can't trick me. I know that something's... wrong?"  
"It's nothing Ferre. See you next week at King's Cross?" Combeferre didn't look happy with him but he also didn't pressure. They said byes and Combeferre left. Enjolras himself went to his room and already started packing his stuff.

~~~

On September first Enjolras went to the platform 9 3/4 and looked for his friends. He was early, but he found Bossuet who was also early.  
"Just in case," he explained, "no one can ever know what'll happen when it's about me." They chatted merrily and after the others arrived, they jumped on train and when the Hogwarts Express started a long journey to the North, Enjolras felt a great happiness fill his heart. Everything was fine again. It was after hours when Combeferre and Eponine exchanged looks and then Combeferre stood up and closed the door and sat down again. Everyone fell in silence and Enjolras knew he was going to be interrogated. And then Combeferre started:  
"Enjolras, I'm very worried right now and I want answers. You don't have to say anything in front of everyone, but you have to tell at least one of us what's happened." Combeferre was deadly serious and everyone was looking at Enjolras. Now he felt pressured but he said nothing.  
"Look. The situation is this: you were on Diagon Alley and already had bought everything before us. There were people who obviously knew you and it's fine. But what I don't get is how? Because you spent a day in year after eleven years old in the Alley so you really don't have time to get to know people." Enjolras just raised his eyebrows to Combeferre. Eponine frowned.  
"Stop being a jerk. We are worried about you!"  
"There's no reason to be worried."  
"Don't play games E. Just tell us what's wrong and we'll help." Bahorel broke into conversation and laid a hand on Enjolras's shoulder. He shook it off. He felt so bad and wanted to cry or break something. He knew this would happen but he didn't want to speak about it. He just wanted to forget. Jehan watched him and Enjolras felt that the man with flowers in his hair could see right through him. Enjolras felt like he had no options. So all he could do is tell and hope things would be better.  
"Fine." He breathed deep, "I fought with my parents." He didn't dare to watch his friends so instead he looked at Grantaire's cat who had curled on Enjolras lap. Enjolras really wished he would have a cat of his own so he wouldn't have to borrow someone else's. Everyone waited him to continue.  
"It went quite bad so I left home. And I'm not going back." He paused again. He tried to find right words so the story wouldn't sound so bad. He certainly wasn't going to tell that his father had hit him.  
"So I packed my stuff and went to the Leaky Cauldron. That's why I had already bought everything and that's why so many people know me. I mean, I didn't just sit inside all days." Now as he looked at his friends he saw the same worry on everybody's face.  
"And when did this happen?" Jehan asked quietly.  
"Two weeks ago." Enjolras said and he hated that he had caused the worries of his friends. "Look, everything is fine. We're going to Hogwarts now."  
"And what happens after the year?" Combeferre asked the question Enjolras didn't want to think.  
"I don't know yet but I'll figure something out. A year is a long time."

~~~

Combeferre's little sisters got sorted one in Gryffindor and the other in Hufflepuff. Combeferre looked proud but Enjolras knew he was still worried about Enjolras. Eponine still gave glances to Marius and Cosette who had became an item during the summer but she didn't look angry. Montparnasse sat next to Enjolras.  
"So here again blonde. I think you're on wrong table Thenardier. Shouldn't you be sitting with your sweetheart on Ravenclaw's table?" Montparnasse followed Eponine's gaze and smirked.  
"Oh, it seems he's not your sweetheart anymore. Too bad that Fauchelevent has better face than you."  
"Why don't you go fuck yourself Parnasse?" Enjolras hissed at him when Eponine blushed and looked down.  
"Whoa! Hold your tongue angelface. I did nothing bad to you!"  
"When you hurt my friend you hurt me. Disappear now. You're not welcome here." Montparnasse smirked at Enjolras and he knew that Parnasse only wanted to annoy him but he really wanted to curse him right now.  
"I'm on my own table, Enj. So I am welcome here. If they are so important why don't you go to your dear filthy mudblood friends? But know that you can't make them any cleaner. And if I were you, I would wash my hand after touching them." Something inside Enjolras's head snapped and before he could do anything, he punched Montparnasse right in the face. They both froze for a second and after that they ran up and both had wands ready. Montparnasse cursed first but Enjolras's protego was strong and his answer came nonverball and so fast Montparnasse had no chance against him and he flew backwards. Until that professor Dumbledore had already moved in front of Enjolras. He put his wand in his pocket and looked the headmaster right in the eye.  
"He really deserved that." Enjolras said. He could see a slight dismay on the old man's face and he immediately regreted what he had done. Professor Dumbledore had all of Enjolras's respect. Professor Snape was furious and both Enjolras and Montparnasse were lead away. The next hour went in fog. Enjolras heard Montparnasse complain that he didn't want to sleep in same room with Enjolras and that the whole thing was his fault and Enjolras just sat there and listened. Luckily they both got away just with detention. Both Enjolras's and Montparnasse's friends were waiting outside the headmaster's office. Parnasse gave the last poisonous look to Enjolras and left.  
"They didn't expelled you?" Asked Combeferre. Enjolras shook his head. All looked relieved.  
"Why didn't you tell that you can do nonverbal spell? We haven't even been practiced that yet." Eponine looked at Enjolras who didn't understand what was going on.  
"I- I can't. Or can I? Did I?"  
"You did. I didn't hear you say anything after Protego and still you cursed Montparnasse. Thanks about that by the way." Eponine smiled at him and Enjolras felt a little better.  
"You're a scary man Enj. A scary man." Musichetta sighted.  
"How can someone do nonverbal spell without knowing it? And without practicing it? You've crushed all my expectations, Apollo." Grantaire said with a slight smirk.  
"Why do you call me that?"  
"Because Apollo is a god. And you really are a god." Before Enjolras could say anyhing they heard voices from the headmaster's office.  
"We'd better go. Don't want to meet angry Snape on my first day at school." Courfeyrac said and so they split up. That night was worst night ever in Slytherin common room. Enjolras got so much bullshit on him that he wouldn't have stood it without Eponine.

~~~

The first three weeks went without Les Amis meetings and Enjolras was busy with detentions and homework. He barely saw his friends outside classes apart from Eponine who also was quite busy. Enjolras thought that the busy was good for Eponine so she hadn't had time to weep over Marius. After the fourth week of absense of his friends, Enjolras decided that they had to continue the meetings of Les Amis. It took another week to figure out a time that was fine with everyone. The first meeting of the year was just hanging around. When the meeting started Enjolras's mood went up and soon he had frogotten his worries. After few meetings Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta told them that they were together. All three of them. It wasn't after all a surprise since there definitely had been something going on between them.

One day Enjolras was sitting in the library on his own. He was frustrated and tried to write an essay for professor Sinistra. He jumped when Grantaire slammed his books in front of him.  
"Thought I would find you here, Apollo. What's wrong? Too busy to see your friends? You know everyone is outside since it happens to be a very nice weather." Enjolras glared at him but Grantaire just smirked.  
"It seems that you're inside too."  
"True. But I'm here only because of you." Grantaires tone was easygoing but in his eyes was something Enjolras couldn't figure out.  
"Anyways. Get your ass up and get out of here with me. Everyone is at the lake." Enjolras gave him a small smile and got up. They headed outside and to the lake and there indeed were all their friends. Enjolras thanked Grantaire in his mind that he had come and saved him from the miserable dark library. He looked at his friends who were talking and laughing. Everyone looked happy. Courfeyrac carried Jehan into the cold water and Joly screamed that they would catch a flue and die. Musichetta tried to calm him down while she laid on Bossuet's lap. Marius had a book in his lap but he was distracted by Cosette who laughed with Feuilly. Combeferre helped Eponine to write her essay for professor Flitwich and Bahorel tried to ditract them as much as possible. Grantaire sat next to Enjolras.  
"It's still good to be back at Hogwarts even though I don't like homework." Enjolras hummed at him. They sat in silence and watched their friends mess around. Now Courfeyrac jumped on Courfeyrac and Eponine and wet the books in front of them. Eponine shouted at him but others just laughted.  
"Been in touch with your parents lately?" Grantaire said those words like they meant nothing. Enjolras turned to look at him.  
"No."  
"I know you didn't tell everything." Grantaire turned his ice blue eyes on him. For the first time Enjolras realised that he actually looked good with his messy black curls and long nose.  
"I told everything that had to be told."  
"But that doesn't mean you told everything. Enjolras, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it bothers me." Grantaire rarely used Enjolras's real name. Enjolras cocked his head and Grantaire turned his own away.  
"Why does it bother you? It's about my life and you don't have to worry about it."  
"I don't have to, but I do. I just hate to see you hurt. I know what it's like to have a difficult family and I wish to nobody the same I've gone through, especially not to you." Enjolras was confused. Grantaire never talked like that and Enjolras rarely heard him talk seriously. For the first time Enjolras relised that Grantaire really cared.  
"You talk like I would be better than others. I'm not. And there's nothing you can do to help me." Enjolras didn't know why he was so rude. But Grantaire didn't seem hurt, he actually smiled.  
"You know Apollo, sometimes you can be so damn stubbornly blind." And after those words Grantaire left and joined Musichetta, Bossuet and Joly's conversation. Enjolras watched him for a while and wondered what he had meant.

~~~

That autumn was different for Enjolras. There were more girls giggling when he walked past them, more random people said hi to him and more people seemed to know who he was. Courfeyrac laughed at him and told him that his heavenly looks had finally struck on people. If Enjolras ever blushed it would have been then, but he just never blushes. The Christmas was coming fast and everyone had so much to do that they didn't even realise it. It struck Enjolras when professor Snape came to collect the names of those who were going to stay in Hogwarts for the Christmas. Enjolras was, of couse, going to stay but he didn't know how many of his friends were going to do the same. Eponine also was going to stay. Combeferre and Marius went home but everyone else had decided to stay. Again the Christmas in Hogwarts was wonderful. Enjolras got presents from his friends but none from his relatives and not even a letter from his parents. That darkened his mind a little but didn't ruin the mood. During the Christmas break they spent time outside and gathered in one commonroom just to hung out. Enjolras soon forgot his parents and he just enjoied his friends' company. Cosette and Jehan braided his hair which could now hide his shoulders. Grantaire somehow sneaked to the Hogsmeade and brought them drinks. Now that Marius was gone Eponine and Cosette got along surprisingly well. That continued after the Christmas when Marius came back. Enjolras was more than happy to see Combeferre again.

~~~

When the break was over studies pushed on again with full strength. Everyone was stressed out and professors were scaring them with OWLs. On one very rainy day at March Enjolras was waiting in front of Charms class when that incident happened. A year older boy from Gryffindor walked past him. Enjolras noticed he was one of them who used to greet him as they passed. Enjolras didn't really know him. Bahorel knew him and was with him at the time with other Gryffindors his age. Enjolras was chatting with Eponine, Grantaire and Courfeyrac when they stopped there. Bahorel had something to say to them but before could say anything the Gryffindor boy told Enjolras he loved him and said all other stuff which just made no sense. Everyone on the corridor bursted in laugh and Enjolras could only stare. The Gryffindor boy didn't realise what was going on and his friends had to drag him away. After that the Gryffindor got so much bullshit on him that Enjolras felt bad for him.  
"It's because of you veela blood." Said Feuilly in the next meeting where they were talking about the case.  
"Fuck my veela blood. Fuck my fucking perfect pureblooded family. I never wanted this to happen!" Enjolras buried his face into his hands. Bahorel clapped him on back.  
"He'll be perfectly fine. Everyone will forget that soon."  
"I won't! I have to live with this curse my whole life!"  
"It's not a curse, Enjolras."  
"If it was, it could be removed. It is your quality and it's eternal" That was Grantaire and Enjolras couldn't take his bullshit right now.  
"Fuck off Grantaire. You're not the one in this situation."  
"I may not be, but I certainly think you're taking this too serious."  
"I'm not. It's not right if I make people confession their love for me in front of everyone when it's only an illusion!"  
"Oh, come on. It's not like everyone would have done that. You don't even know if he really loves you." Grantaire's voice was teasing and Enjolras knew he really shouldn't walk in his trap again and loose his temper but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to shake Grantaire and make him serious.  
"He doesn't! He can't! I don't even know him. And he doesn't know me!" At that point Combeferre broke the conversation and suggested that they should just get into their own common rooms. Enjolras went with Eponine who was silent. When he was going to sleep Montparnasse opened his mouth.  
"So, have you planned your date already?"  
"Fuck off Montparnasse."  
"Aww. Careful angelface, someone might confession their love on you."

~~~

Bahorel was right. The Gryffindor boy avoided Enjolras but everyhting else was soon fine. Still Enjolras was uncomfortable around other than his friends. Not that he had a lot time to worry about things now when the OWLS were close. They had this conversation about their futurre and professor Snape just told Enjolras to keep studying what he liked since he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life (the exact words). Everyone started to stress out when the exams got closer. Even Grantaire and Courfeyrac were now really studying. Actually Enjolras found himself studying late night with Grantaire when everyone else was already sleeping. It was fun when someone else was also a night owl. They often sat in silence but they also shared some late night thoughts. Enjolras liked spending time with Grantaire and he enjoied when the man shared his opinions with him.  
"You know, I think you could get some extra points on exams if you do nonverbal spells." Grantaire said one night. They were sitting in Gryffindors common room next to the fire place and reading their charms' notes.  
"I don't really know how to do it. It was just one time and an accident." Grantaire snorted at him.  
"You're impossible. On other things you're naive and optimistic but when it comes to your own abilites, you don't believe in them."  
"No this is wrong. You are the cynic and incapable to believe. You believe in nothing, Grantaire." The ice blue eyes flickered in the light of the fire.  
"I believe in you."

~~~

The exams were hard. Enjolras almost lost his nerves and he wasn't the only one. But eventually they all made it. And now that it was done Enjolras had time to think where he would live the next summer. He wasn't going home for sure. Luckily he had Combeferre. His family were more than pleased to get Enjolras there and the burden was of from Enjolras's heart. For once in his life he wasn't too upset when he sat in the train. He knew that he would have a great summer with Combeferre and he would keep in touch with all of his friends. His happiness was whiped away when they got in the King's Cross. He saw his mothers golden hair alike his own and his fathers clean cloak. He grabbed on the closest arm aside his. It happened to be Grantaire's who turned to look at him. Then he followed Enjolras's gaze and realised what was going on. He bunched Courfeyrac who stopped the others.  
"What do you want to do, Enj? They're here for you." Combeferre said in his ear. Enjolras let go of Grantaire's arm when his mother saw him and started to get to him. She almost run and Enjolras's father came after her.  
"Enjolras!" His mother gasped and tried to hug him. Enjolras stood back and just glared at her.  
"Get your stuff. Let's go home, son." His father said. Enjolras gave him a murderous look.  
"If you really think everything is fine just like that, you really are more stupid than I would have ever quessed." His father's mouth twisted in a way Enjolras knew wasn't good.  
"I do not think everything is fine but this is not a right place to dicuss things." His eyes flew to Enjolras's friends who were standing behind and beside him. Enjolras knew his friends were giving bad looks at his father right now but Enjolras had gotten his confidence from the man in front of him and he knew he wouldn't be frightened away by a pack of teens. Enjolras's mother just tried to keep herself together.  
"This is the exact place if you want to see me ever again." Enjolras said.  
"This is my family you insulted a year ago. This is the family you told me was useless. This is the family you told made me useless in every way possible. You said to me I am no son of yours. So stand behind your words then." Enjolras mother whined on his words but neither Enjolras nor his father paid attention on her. They were now very close and Enjolras noticed that he was excactly as tall as his father which made him even more confidence.  
"Family? This is what you call family? Open your eyes kid! Your family is your blood. And your blood is not mudblood!" Enjolras drew out his wand and placed it on his father's throat.  
"Don't you ever dare to say that again." The blood in his veins was floating, his hand was shaking but his voice was silent and calm.  
"You know you aren't allowed to do magic outside school. You wouldn't hurt your own father."  
"Try me." By this time. There were now several eyes on them but Enjolras didn't care.  
"Enjolras please! Come home!" His mother was desperate and her voice was trembling. She wasn't that cold and calm women Enjolras used to know. At this point Combeferre stood beside Enjolras and took his hand which held the wand.  
"Let go Enj. This helps nothing." Enjolras met Combeferre's eyes and he took one step away from his father.  
"I tell you this: if you now turn your back on me, there's no coming back. Leave now and you will never be my son again. You break your mothers heart." His father's voice was cold. Enjolras threw an irreverent look to him.  
"So be it. And at least I know that one of my parents has a heart." And he turned around to leave and half expected his mother to do or say something but he only heard her sobbing. Combeferre's parents were standing some way away from them in silence. Enjolras felt his friends very close to him. After a while they hugged each others and said byes.  
"We're always there for you." Jehan whispered as he hugged Enjolras. He gave a small smile for the little poet.  
"I know." He felt Grantaire squeeze his hand at some point but he didn't have time to say anything before he saw his messy black hair disappear in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) let me know if you did and all comments are welcome! We'll see how soon I'll get the next chapter done. I hate unfinished business so I hope there would be couple hours more in one day so I could get this fic done. Also this is really slowburn with e & R but they'll make it. I promise!


	6. 6th. Year (vol 1.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One for all and all for one or whatever," Grantaire grunted and sat next to Marius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update this fic. This one is so difficult to write and it takes so much time. I just couldn't write this every now and then like the other fic of mine cause I really have to concentrate on this one. I'm happy I took my time with this chapter because the earlier ones are so shitty and I'm sorry I didn't spent enough time for those first chapters. I know I still can do better than this but I just don't have time to write. But this chapter is what it is and I really hope you like it!

"I really just screwed up my life."  
"You didn't. You did the right thing."  
"How can you know if it was the right thing?" Combeferre gave him a sad smile.  
He and Enjolras were sitting on Combeferre's bed. Enjolras didn't cry. He didn't feel sad but he got anxious.  
"Where do I live if not with my parents? And what if my money runs out? I don't know enough of life so I can't take care of myself! And nobody gives me a job because I'm just a student."  
"Enjolras, listen to me. You don't have to worry about those things. You live this summer here and then we go to Hogwarts. The next summer you live also here if we can't figure out anything else. Everything will be okay. Trust me." And Enjolras did. Combeferre hugged him tight and Enjolras burried his face to his best friends shirt.  
"Now get some sleep. Tomorrow everything will be better."

~~~

And of course Combeferre was right. Enjolras felt a lot better the next morning. His mood got better and better every day and after a week he was back to himself. Combeferre's family was as amazing as ever. They treated him like he was part of the family. Enjolras knew Combeferre's parents pitied him but they hid it well. The summer got warm. Courfeyrac called all of his friends to his place to celebrite his sixteenth birthday. Enjolras got thrilled when he heard about it. He missed his friends even though they had been writing to each others often. It was Joly's idea to open their results from OWLs together. Enjolras didn't like the idea as much as others did but he eventually he agreed. Combeferre had said that he didn't have to tell the results to any of them if he didn't wanted to. It was not about that but Enjolras dropped the subject. He was just afraid. Afraid of failure. It would be very much possible that good grades were the only thing to help him change his life now. And if everything would go like planned, good grandes would also eventually help him change other lives too. Now he knew it. He wanted to help. He had once at the age of eight offered his shirt to their house elf who had always been his friend. She had said she wouldn't take it. Enjolras wasn't her master even though he suspected it had been true. The only friend Enjolras had had in his childhood and there was no doubt he was her only friend. She was only one Enjolras missed. All he could do was hope she would forgive him his selfishness. 

The had decided to meet at Marius's place. When Enjolras and Combeferre arrived most of them were already there.  
"Enj and Ferre! I missed you two so much! How's your summer been so far?" Courfeyrac hugged both of them.  
"It's not been so many weeks yet," Enjolras noted. Courfeyrac put his tongue out and crossed his arms.  
"You heartless! It's easy for you to say when you two have been together all this time."  
"Everyone got their letter?" Cosette asked when greetings were done. She had said she would be the leader of the opening ceremony since she didn't have the letter of her own. Bahorel, Musichetta and Feuilly were also there. They chatted loudly about their own OWL grandes and made Marius even more anxiuos than he already was.  
"Yup! Even though I had to save mine since Bossuet accidentally almost burned it," Joly announced and Musichetta giggled next to him.  
"Okay. Are we gonna open them one by one or all at the same time?"  
"I'm not sure if I want to open mine at all. I screwed up with every exam!" Marius was pale and his hands were shaking. Costte took his letter and saind calmly that she would open it up for him. Marius gave her a relieved smile. They agreed to open the letters at the same time. Combeferre was the fastest to go through his grades.  
"I did well. Actually better than I expected," he looked up with a very pleased smile. Feuilly took his letter and whistled.  
"Damn you Ravenclaw. You do make honor for your house."  
"I got a D from potions and diviniation. But well it's not a surprise after all. And I passed everything else," said Courfeyrac who looked actually very proud of himself. Marius scored almost as high as Combeferre and Jehan had done a great job also. Joly was a bit disapponted but he had lost his nerves at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration yet he still passed both of them. Bossuet passed everything else but diviniation. Eponine passed almost everything but Enjolras knew she could have done better. Grantaire was perhaps the biggest surprise. He was as good as Marius and they both had almost same grades, only Grantaire got Outstanding from Astronomy which was also known as his favourite subject when Marius got Acceptable. On the other hand Marius got Outstanding from History of Magic when Grantaire got Acceptable so they were even. Enjolras had opened his letter but couldn't read it. He just stood there with the letter.  
"How about you Enj?" Eponine asked him. Enjolras let out a small whine but he felt paralysed. How could he be so pefetic that he couldn't even look at his grades.  
"Did you fail everything?" Asked Bossuet with a great worry. Enjolras shrugged.  
"Oh come on. You didn't even look?" Bahorel snorted. Enjolras gave him a guite frightened look. Grantaire sighted and jumped down the chair he had been sitting in. With a quick move he grabbed the letter from Enjolras's hand. After a while he let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"Damn you Apollo. Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic, Numerology, Potions and Tranfiguration all Os. Everything else E." Enjolras hurried to catch the letter back. And there they were the exact letters Grantaire had said. He could hardly believe he had been so good.  
"Seriously who gets an O from Potions?" Bahorel asked.  
"Slytthheriiin...." Jehan hissed a wide grin on his face. Enjolras threw him a glance which was meant to be hurt but he could hardly look hurt when happiness was bubbling inside him.  
"I just am actually good. And for once in my life I can say that with a good conscience," Enjolras was proud of himself. It seemed like the hard work had done it's part. He had never been bad at school but usually he concentrated on other things than those which were important for the teachers.  
"Well damn. I can say I'm better than Apollo. I got O from Astronomy," Grantaire said sarcastically.

~~~

After they had gotten the results Enjolras was relieved. The summer went fast and after they had visited at the Diagon Alley, both Enjolras and Combeferre were extremely excited. They were soon going back to Hogwarts. They talked with Combeferre's sisters about Hogwarts and what they missed the most in there. Soon enough Enjolras found himself from the platform 9 3/4 saying goodbyes to Combeferre's parents. They wished him welcome for the Christmas and if he wanted tostay at Hogwarts, then the next summer, which seemed to be so far away for Enjolras. After the goodbyes the went to find their friends. It turned out to be hard to get into train when they were a very noisy bunch of people tangled together mostly caused by Courfeyrac and Bahorel who had suggested a group hug and later on refused to let go. Eventually they had managed to find and empty spot. Now Enjolras looked at his friends around him. They all were chatting and laughing. Courfeyrac had pulled Jehan in his lap and Jehan's face was bright red. Combeferre smiled his knowing smile. Feuilly and Cosette played Wizarding Chess and Bossuet was telling a story about how he almost set Musichetta's hair on fire. Enjolras felt a nudge on his rib. He turned to face Eponine. She looked good even though Enjolras knew she had had a rough summer.  
"How's it going?"  
"Better now," there was a small sad smile on Eponine's face.  
"And you?" She asked, "Have you heard anything from your parents?"  
"I'm getting tired of answering that question."  
"So no. Well, that's that then," Enjolras looked at her steady grey eyes that were studying on him carefully.  
"But we're going to Hogwarts now." Slowly a real, happy smile lit up Eponine's face. They both turned to look at their bunch of weird friends.

By the time came their bunch of prefects, which included Combeferre, Cosette and Courfeyrac, and their very own headboy Feuilly went to full fill their duties. The day grew old and sun was creeping behind the landscape. Enjolras fell into his thoughts and leaned his head to window. He watched the scenery chance from steady farmland into a wilder and uneven ground. The stars began to lit up and the moon became brighter. The night was soon closing them in. Enjolras felt something soft against his arm. There was Grantaire's cat. Bright yellow eyes focused on him. The cat slid into his lap and curled there. Enjolras felt Grantaire's eyes on him.  
"He likes you," Grantaire's voice was heavy. He seemed tired. "And that's not usual for Imper." Enjolras looked at the cat again. He indeed seemed very comfortable.  
"No, I think he just considers me as a great pillow." Grantaire snorted on that. Enjolras turned his gaze back outside with a fond smile lingering his lips. He thought that they couldn't be very far from Hogwarts anymore. And he was right. When the train started to slow down the lazy and quiet atmosphere turned into bubbly excitement. Everyone collected their things and the hassle started.

They separated at the Great Hall. Enjolras headed towards the Slytherin's table with Eponine and the others went to their own tables. The headmaster's speech was long and tiring and Enjolras could think nothing else but his hunger. When the food eventually came he rushed to fill his plate. Other Slytherin chatted merrily but Enjolras and Eponine ate in silence. Now as he looked, Eponine looked thinner than she had been the last time they had seen. She was eating like a wolf. Enjolras looked around the table to find Azelma. She was sitting quite far away from them with her own friends. She was eating a lot also so it was possible that their family was running out of money. Enjolras was glad that the three of them had a possibility to come Hogwarts. He was also glad for himself because he didn't know where he would be without the old castle.  
"Hey Enjolras! Quite a show it was at the platform before the summer break." Enjolras turned around and saw Babet grinning at him. Next to Babet Montparnasse talk: "Did you daddy mocked your 'family'? Oh poor you. Shame that he doesn't want you. Well I suppose you could be counted as a bloodtraitor since you love mudbloods so much."  
"Fuck off Parnasse." Eponine snapped. Enjolras felt the mixture of anger and hurt inside him but said nothing.  
"And Thenardier you are not much better than him. Although it's worse with our angelface. You see he's the only child and there's three of you. At least one isn't out of her mind." Montparnasse's eyes flew to Azelma. She wasn't listening to them. Montparnasse was right at the thing that Azelma was very proud to be Slytherin. Gavroche on the other hand followed Eponine and had many friends from different houses, and well, he was in Gryffindor.  
"Shut up all of you. Thanks to you we lost the house cup last year remember?" One seventh year Slytherin hissed from his place. Montparnasse blushed slightly and turned back to his plate. For once Enjolras was glad that the Slytherin house had so good group spirit. Even though Enjolras and Eponine weren't quite part of the group since they spent so much time away from their house. 

Later on when Enjolras laid in his bed at the dungeons and watched at the colours of emerald green and silver he thought again his parents. He still didn't regret but it didn't stop him from thinking about them. Mostly he thought about his mother. He had seen the very different side from her. Her cold and strong confidence had been gone in a second she had seen Enjolras. Sometimes Enjolras felt bad for treating her like that. But on the other had she had done nothing to stop him from leaving. So it wasn't his duty to worry. He laid awake for a very long time. He let his mind wander down to the depths of the Black Lake and to the sky above the sleeping castle. He thought about his friends and the last face in his mind before falling a sleep was Grantaire's. 

~~~

The life at Hogwarts started again smoothly and after the first week Enjolras felt like he had never left. The castle was like it had always been. Sometimes clear as spring water but when you the least expected, it tricked you out of your path. Enjolras liked the surprises the old castle gave them. Yet during all these years to one of his favourite places had formed the boat house and the sight from the stairs that went down to it. He enjoyed the sight of the lake from everywhere but there was just something in the boat house he had grown fond of. Enjolras had noticed that he had the habit to always be in the group when they were doing something stupid or forbidden. Maybe that was the reason he had never become a prefect. Not that he had ever wanted to be one. It was easier to do illegal things when you were a prefect though, but it was also a great help when you had friends who were prefects. That was the thing Enjolras had learnt. He wasn't the only one though. All of the Les Amis had noticed that and they often took advantage of that. Their favourite place to be was either by the lake or at the furthest tower where the divination class was. It was far way away but they liked to wonder there with what ever route. It was also the most likely place to get caught so when they didn't need an extra excitement they just went to the Lake. It was one clear autumn night when the all of them were sitting by the Lake. The sky was clear and it was full of stars. They were lying on their backs and stared at the bright Milky Way above them.  
"Imagine if you could visit up there," Cosette whispered somewhere on the left side of Enjolras. Someone next to her hummed and answer.  
"I prefer it much more from down here," Grantaire's voice was merely louder than a breath.  
"But I wonder what the Earth would look like from up there," that was Jehan who was next to Enjolras. He could feel Jehan's body warm against his.  
"You can't see it from there. It's too small."  
"Shut up Grantaire and be a bit adventurous."  
"But it's true."  
"And how are you supposed to know that?"  
"Be cause there's somethings muggles know better than wizards. And besides the Earth is a planet and those are stars. We can barely see some of the planets in our own Solar System."  
"I guess you're right then," Jehan sighted, "but wizards know as much as muggles." He gave out a small snigger. Enjolras stopped listening after that. He let his mind wander again. The voices of his friends flowed around him. His mind wandered in things he really didn't pay attention to. The colour of the sky, the smell of the people around him, sound of the wind and lots of other things. He hadn't slept well in past few days barely three hours a night. He didn't need much sleep but the school was exhausting so he needed more than that. He let himself rest his eyes a bit and shut them. The voices around him blurred into a stable humming. He had almost lost the track of time and place when he felt Combeferre on the other side of him nudge him softly.  
"Should you go to bed?"  
"No," came his muffled voice. He opened his eyes and turned to face Combeferre. The other's deep chocolate brown eyes were shimmering behind the glasses. Combeferre was studying him carefully,  
"You look very tired. And there's no playing with Filch when it comes to being out of bed at this time of the night," Combeferre said. Enjolras saw Eponine rise behind Combeferre.  
"I'm ready to go to bed. Come with me Enjolras."  
"I think we all should go to sleep," Feuilly's voice came somewhere and it was followed both Bossuet's and Marius's yawn. Jehan sniggered again and also got up.  
"Let's go. We have to be awake tomorrow in our classes," and one by one they got up. If Enjolras could have decided he would have slept outside. He was sure that the second he got into his bed he felt wide awake again. And that happened, even though a lot earlier when he and Eponine were sneaking down to the dungeons. So there was another night he laid awake, sleeping only tiny pieces of the night.

The next morning he got up earlier than the others. He didn't think there was anyone at the Great Hall yet so he headed to the boat house. The sun was just rising and he turned to look into East. The sky was full of different shades of red and yellow and he loved it. The sun was colouring the dark castle which was only about to wake. He could see the Giant Squid swim just below the surface of the water far away from him. The scene was so peaceful and he felt like time had stopped. He sat there and this time he thought nothing. The sun crept higher up to the sky and morning grew older. He didn't realise the running time until Courfeyrac came to look for him.  
"Here you are! You're gonna miss the breakfast if you don't run. Just in case Jehan saved some toast for you."  
"Oh. I lost the track of time. Has everyone else already eaten?"  
"Yup. But they're still sitting in the Great Hall," Courfeyrac helped Enjolras up and together they hurried back to the castle. They sat at the Gryffindor table and chatted merrily. There were only few others in the Great Hall and the breakfast soon vanished. Enjolras managed grab a toast and soon they headed for their first class.

~~~

The days became colder and the wind turned to blow from North. The visits at the Hogsmeade were on again and the Les Amis were excited to get there again. For once they all were permited to visit there. That was until the Halloween Feast. Les Amis were heading towards the Great Hall for the feast. It turned out that there was some kind of diagreement between some fifth years. Combeferre and Feuilly walked to them to ask what was all about but one tall Gryffindor boy was already so furious he just turned around punched Feuilly straight to the nose.  
"Asshole! He's the headboy!" Bahorel shouted, "AND MORE IMPORTANT HE IS OUR FRIEND!" Enjolras couldn't quite remember what came after that but someone must have said something more to get the hot blooded ones against each others. And it might not come as a surprise that Enjolras was one of them. It didn't take too long from them to find themselves from professor McGonagall's office. All of them were there but the ones who weren't involved in the fight got away soon. Enjolras, Bahorel, Eponine, Grantaire and very surprisingly Bossuet, with bloody face, all got detention and they were forbidden from the next Hogsmeade visits until Christmas. When the grumby buch of theirs got to their other friends the feast was already on. They had visited at the Hospital Wing so madame Pomfrey could fix the cuts. Feuilly looked guilty when they sat down.  
"You know I can very well defend myself thank you very much. There was no need to get into troubles because of some jerk."  
"One for all and all for one or whatever," Grantaire grunted and sat next to Marius.  
"So. Detention?" Courfeyrac asked.  
"Worse," Bossuet said.  
"They didn't expell you, did they?" Cosette asked eyes wide. Bahorel snorted.  
"No, Bossuet just cannot get to Madame Buddifoot's before Christmas."

~~~

The Christmas time was coming quickly which meant once again more work for the students. This year most of them were going to stay at Hogwarts during the break. Marius and Bossuet were the only ones who had to go home. The night before the break all of them were awake. They met at the Gryffindor's tower and decided to defy the rules and walk around the Castle as long as it was possible. "Hey guys," Jehan whispered after a moment of wandering, "I've got an idea. We should split into pairs and have a nice game." He had a slightly creepy glow in his eyes when he started to talk. Everyone looked at him, others suspiciously and others in excitement.  
"We could start from the dungeons and head to the astronomy tower all different routes. Those who get there first win and those who get caught loose." Slowly a grin crept on Courfeyrac's face.  
"That," he said, "Is the best idea I've heard in a very long time." Joly sniggered nervously behind him.  
"Let's do it!" Bahorel threw his hands in the air and talked louder than necessary and earned hissing from his friends.  
"Okay. I'll go with Marius," said Cosette and grabbed his hand. The pairing was pretty quick and Enjolras ended up with Combeferre. They headed all together to the dungeons.  
"Right. Here's the thing:" Jehan cleared his throat, "it's half past twelve and the first ones at the astronomy tower win the game. The ones who get caught are loosers. All routes are allowed but we must get different ways at some point. The fastest way isn't always the easiest. And you lose if only other half of the pair gets to the tower." He grinned at his friends.  
"All clear so let's go!"

Enjolras and Combeferre went through one painting with Eponine and Grantaire. They were whispering nervously as they started to make their way up the moving stairs.  
"Good luck to you!" Eponine sniggered as they parted. Enjolras and Comebeferre didn't talk. They went quickly but quiet. Every now and then they stopped to listen in case someone was coming but they heard no one. They saw Peeves at one point but they were lucky since he didn't see them. They waited for a moment when Peeves made his way to the West. They decided to go East just in case. Adrenaline was bubbling in their veins when they creeped towards the astronomy tower. They were at the fifth floor when they heard someone coming. Combeferre pushed Enjolras to one empty classroom. It was soon after they had disappeared when professor Snape walked past them. For a few minutes they just stood there and listened.  
"Damn. I didn't know Snape was on the move tonight," Combeferre whispered. Enjolras sniggered nervously.  
"It will be so bad. Hopefully he won't catch anyone." They kept on going soon. They had no interest to stay there and wait someone else to find them. They were going up the stairs to seventh floor when suddenly one of the paintings flew open and almost knocked them down. First there was Eponine and after her came Grantaire.  
"Flee for your miserable lives! It's mrs. Norris!" Grantaire said, almost screaming. And the four of them ran. The panic made them all run like there was something worse chasing them than a cat and probably Filch. They made it to the seventh floor when they heard Filch's quick steps and heavy breath. They could see the light around the corner and suddenly Enjolras felt an arm pushing him to the nearest broom cupboard. He stumbled against the back wall when the person who owned the arm pushed him inside. The door got closed and they were stumbling in the dark. They could hear Filch murmur outside the cupboard.  
"I know you're in there. Maybe the headmaster will finally expell you now. Running around the Castle in the middle of the night are you?" Filch sounded so pround of himself Enjolras felt sick. This was it. Well shit. Game over. He leaned against the back wall and waited the next second when Filch would open the door and catch them. But the second never came. Instead the wall behind him disappeared and he fell backwards. He grabbed the cloak of the person in front of him who was so surprised that fell with him. They never managed to see Filch open the door.  
Enjolras laid on his back and Grantaire laid on top of him. He could see the same mixture of fear ad confusion in Grantaire's eyes as he felt himself. For a moment they just laid there and stared at each others. Suddenly Grantaire seemed to snap back to time and a slight blush of shame creeped on his cheeks. For some weird reason it made Enjolras laugh. He didn't laugh at Grantaire but at the situation they had just been. Running like headless chickens, hiding into the broom cupboard, thinking they were caught and suddenly being saved by the Castle. Soon Grantaire had rolled on his back next to Enjolras and was laughing too. His loud barking laughter was the purest thing Enjolras had ever heard.  
"Well shit that was close," Grantaire managed to say.  
"I've never been that afraid in my life," Enjolras laughed, "thank you Hogwarts for saving us!"  
"How was that even possible? It was just a cupboard," Grantaire said, voice still trembling from the laughter.  
"You know sometimes I think the Castle has the will of it's own."  
"Luckily it was at our side this time."  
"I wonder if Ponine and Ferre got away."  
"Probably because Filch tried to catch us. Or at least they got some time to get away." They laid there in silence. After a while Enjolras got up and looked around him. They were in a room full of different kind of doors. Big doors, tiny doors, wooden doors, colourful doors... Next to him Grantaire got up too.  
"Oh wow, what the fuck."  
"I think it's some kind of a shortcut we've never seen before."  
"Maybe one of these leads somewhere near the astronomy tower."  
"I hope so." Grantaire walked to a dark heavy door with a silver handle and opened it. He looked left and right.  
"I think if we go left from here we should find the stairs to the astronomy tower. The castle really is on our side tonight." Enjolras walked next to him. Grantaire was right. They both had been there many times enough to know exactly where they were. They stepped carefully to the corridor and started to left. They soon reached the stairs and started to climb. They didn't speak since they were once again in the area they could get caught. Enjolras could see the Lake both lake and the Forbidden Forest from up there. He loved the sight. The moon was only half but it was bright and created shadows to the scene. It wasn't only the Castle that was magical, the whole scene was full of magic. From the corner of his eye Enjolras noticed that Grantaire was also looking outside. His eyes wandered over the scene and there was a strange look on his face. He seemed calm and passionate at the same time. They reached the top and carefully opened the door at the top of the tower. "You made it!" Feuilly whispered as they stepped in, "but you aren't a pair!"  
"What happened to Ep and Ferre?" Bahorel who had been sitting by the window asked.  
"Very good question." Feuilly blinked.  
"We had a tiny incident with Filch," Grantaire explained, "so I kind of saved the wrong person. You know, Slytherins look all the same to me." Enjolras rolled his eyes as the others laughed.  
"So you guys won," Enjolras noted, "any troubles?"  
"Just professor Crouch," Bahorel said, "Feuilly dealt with her quite nicely. I hide behind a statue and he goes like 'oh good evening professor! I'm sorry to be out of bed so late but I really had some troubles to get sleep. I really needed to stretch my legs. And you know how I see the castle as my home and soon I'll have to leave, so I thought that maybe I could be forgiven this once since it's my last Christmas here.' And all this was so great act. I actually think he rolled a tear or two at the end. And then professor Crouch is like: 'oh my dear boy! It is good for mind to sometimes have a small walk in peace. You're such a good boy, the headboy and all. Just to say, professor Snape is not on a good mood so you might want to go to bed soon.' And then she keep soon going and we sneak all the way up here." Feuilly smiled wide.  
"We haven't been here very kong yet but we were lucky. So, Filch?" Enjolras and Grantaire tell the story beginning from the way Eponine and Grantaire met mrs. Norris and started to run. Soon they hear steps climbing up the stairs. For a moment they just stumble around until Grantaire figures the roof and they climb out of the window and up to the roof. They hear the door open and close. Then there is a whisper.  
"Are we the first ones?"  
"Nope!" Bahorel jumps down immediately when he hears Joly's voice. The three seem to be running at some point. Musichetta tells how they flew from Filch right at the beginning when Bossuet managed to drop one painting. The others tell their own story and then they decide to climb back to the roof to wait for the others.  
"I think it's safe here if someone unwanted decides to check out this tower. Snape is on the move tonight. Me and Combeferre saw him at one point. He didn't seem too happy, and Crouch said the same," Enjolras said and laid back looking at the stars above them. They sat and laid in silence before they hear Eponine's laugh. Soon the door is opened and Eponine and Combeferre stepped in. They call them up to the roof.  
"I'm glad to see you made it after all," Combeferre smirked at Grantaire and Enjolras, "it seemed quite bad when Filch didn't follow us so we thought he caught you two."  
"R made a tactic move and swapped the partner," Eponine grinned, "I'm sorry I'm not blond and godlike enough for you." Grantaite made a struggled voice and tried to kick Eponine. Enjolras decided to ignore the teasing of his friends. He fell into his thoughts while they waited the rest if their friends arrive. Courfeyrac and Jehan had had troubles with Peeves and Marius and Cosette had had to hide from both Snape and Filch. Bahorel and Feuilly were the clear winners but they all were surprised that nobody got caught. They still needed to get back to the dormitories before the break of dawn. The sun started to creep from behind the skyline and the sky turned pink when they finally stopped talking and decided to go to sleep. Enjolras and Eponine had the longest road since they had to go all the way back down to the dungeons. All they could do was hope that everyone was already sleeping at this time of the night. Or rather morning.

~~~

The Christmas was one if the best Enjolras had ever had like he had said many times before, but somehow it just got better and better every year. Apart from Marius and Bossuet, all his friends were there. They had so much fun. They played games, wandered around Hogwarts, slept at the same dormitory. When Enjolras woke up at the Christmas day the scene was white. A thick layer of snow covered the land. Enjolras got up and walked to the Ravenclaw common room. There was nobody awake yet. He knew his presents would be in his own bed down in the dungeons. He was too lazy to get them yet so he just sat down next to the window and looked out. He waited the others to wake up. One by one they crawled out of the beds. There were no other Ravenclaws in the Hogwarts right now than Joly and Ferre so they had the whole tower for themselves. They opened their presents and Enjolras felt a tiny sting of disappointment in his stomach when there wasn't even a letter from his parents. But after all, why there would be? They had had six months to contact him and they hadn't done that. Why Christmas would be different? His good mood was slighly worse and after they had opened all the presents he got up and said he was going for a walk.  
"Is everything okay?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras nodded.  
"Yeah. I just want to have a moment on my own," he managed to give his friends a smile.

The day went quick. In the evening Jehan and Grantaire visited in the kitchen and brought food and drinks with them. They had a wizarding chess tournament. Enjolras had always been bad at it. He sacrificed too often his best chessmen and lost because of that.  
"You know it's about protecting your own king and killing the other king right?" Coufeyrac laughed at him after Feuilly won him. Gavriche turned out to be very good at the chess. He came second and Joly kept his place as the master of chess. They decided to play an other roundbut Enjolras stayed out of it. He opened a book after he had cheered with the others when Cosette kissed Marius (whose head looked more like a bright red tomato than a human) under a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Enjolras didn't pay much attention to his friends. He loved to hear their happy voices, though. Suddenly Eponine sat next to him and before Enjolras could say anything she kissed him straight on mouth.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Eponine just giggled and went away. Enjolras was confused but he decided it was better to just ignore Eponine. She was probably just drunk. Joly and Combeferre were in the final match this time. Enjolras moved next to his friends. On his right side Courfeyrac gave an evil smirk and kissed him also. Courfeyrac's kiss was less innocent than Eponine's and now Enjolras wasn't only confused but also shocked.  
"What's going-" he was cut off by Jehan who gave him a peck on his lips and now Enjolras started to freak out bt because why the hell were his friends kissing him? There was no mistletoe, he was sure about that. Still every time he moved close to someone there was a kiss but nobody told him why. Eventually he got tired of that and just got out of the common room. He found himself sitting on a window sill with his book closed and focused on the white scene outside the castle. This was how Grantaire found him moments later.  
"Umm.. I just came to see if you're okay." Grantaire's voice was uncertain which wasn't normal to him. Enjolras turned to face him. Grantaire didn't meet his eyes. Enjolras got up and they stood there in an awkward silence.  
"So. Uh," Grantaire tried again. He finally looked at Enjolras. His eyes hovered above Enjolras head for a moment.  
"There's-" he cleared his throat, "there's a mistletoe above your head. I think it was Courfeyrac who put it there." Grantaire's voice was raspy and Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off him. Grantaire's eyes turned on him again. Enjolras could feel his warm breath on his skin. He tried very hard not to think about what would it be like if Grantaite kissed him. Well, in a second it wasn't just thinking. He knew now. Grantaire had placed a kiss on his lips. It was quick and gone in a blink but it still was there and it left a tingling feeling on Enjolras's lips. Grantaire stepped backwards and rubbed the back of his neck. There was a slight blush in his cheeks. Enjolras couldn't think. Grantaire looked embarrassed and made move towards the Ravenclaw's common room but Enjolras stopped him. Before he started to think about it any further and stop himself, he just pulled Grantaire back and kissed him. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the sixth year will come as a chapter of its own. I'm working on it right now so lets hope it won't take as long as this one did. All comments and kudos are welcome! They really motivate me to write and that's all I need right now when I'm not dying with all the work I'll soon again have.


End file.
